


Воспитание

by Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Discipline, Gen, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Альфред старается воспитывать Брюса.





	Воспитание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/gifts).



С господином Брюсом всегда было непросто. И дело не только в том, что Альфред понятия не имеет, как правильно вести себя с детьми.

Вспышки агрессии сменяются апатией, ребяческая весёлость — непробиваемой упрямостью. Господин Брюс постоянно меняется: он бежит навстречу, радуется панкейкам на завтрак, рассуждает как политик со стажем, а сердясь, поджимает губы совсем как отец.

Впрочем, Альфред понимает, что настоящие сложности только начинаются, когда находит у господина Брюса пистолет. Нет нужды спрашивать, как он появился в доме или зачем оружие подростку. Господин Брюс знает имя убийцы своих родителей и не скрывает своих намерений: он ровным голосом говорит, что убьёт ублюдка, и Альфред даже не делает замечания за лексику, недостойную джентльмена.

Наверное, из Альфреда не самый худший опекун. Он пытается разговаривать с господином Брюсом, и часто тот его слышит. Он увозит его, когда боится за воспитанника. Он приглашает для консультации специалистов — правда, те не добиваются ровным счётом ничего. Тогда Альфреду остаётся только одно.

Они почти не говорят, когда возвращаются из школы. Господин Брюс чувствует: что-то не так, но молчит, задумчиво рассматривает Альфреда и ждёт, когда тот первым нарушит молчание. Это случается, когда они подъезжают к дому.

— Жду вас в кабинете, господин Брюс.

Альфред слышит, как он мнётся за спиной: явно хочет спросить, в чём дело. Но оба продолжают молчать.

Говорить Альфред начинает, когда заходит в кабинет, в котором его уже ждёт господин Брюс. Он не переоделся, стоит, прислонившись к столу и скрестив руки на груди.

— Я недоволен вами. Как ваш опекун.

Господин Брюс выжидательно смотрит.

— Вы помните, о чём мы говорили на прошлой неделе?

Господин Брюс не сводит с него взгляда. Он не меняет ни позы, ни выражения лица. Кажется, дальше с ним будет только сложнее.

— Я напомню. Вы посчитали себя достаточным взрослым для убийства. Что я вам тогда ответил и с чем, позволю заметить, вы согласились?

Господин Брюс пытается отмолчаться, но на этот раз всё же придётся ответить:

— Ты сказал, что убьёшь сам. Вместо меня.

— Абсолютно верно, — Альфред позволяет себе улыбнуться. Солнце выглядывает из-за туч, бьёт ему в глаза, и теперь он не может больше видеть лица господина Брюса. — Тогда потрудитесь объяснить, почему я нашёл в доме пистолет этим утром?

— Ты роешься в моих вещах?

— Лексика, господин Брюс! — Альфред подходит ближе. Он контролирует себя и не собирается повышать голос. — Я ваш опекун. И раз вы не слушаете меня, не слушаете доктора Томпкинс, боюсь, вы не оставляете мне выбора.

Лучи солнца заливают комнату, и Альфред не знает, каким становится взгляд господина Брюса, когда тот наконец видит розги. Кому, если не Альфреду знать — наследника Уэйнов никогда не наказывали подобным образом. Его могли оставить без ужина, посадить под домашний арест. Но чаще всего мистер и миссис Уэйн находили какие-то верные слова, понятные даже ребёнку. Альфреду далеко до них, хотя он и пытался.

— Это крайняя мера, но вы меня вынудили. Я не могу каждый раз запирать вас в доме или увозить в Швейцарию. Я хочу, чтобы вы учились думать и анализировать, взвешивать свои силы и быть благоразумным. Вам понятно?

Господин Брюс сдержанно кивает. Альфред немного удивлён — он готовился к шумным протестам.

— Отлично. Поворачивайтесь и обопритесь о стол.

— Ты шутишь? — голос господина Брюса звучит очень спокойно.

— К сожалению, нет.

Они снова молчат. Часы в гостиной бьют четверть пятого. Солнце снова прячется за тучами, и Альфред наконец-то видит — господин Брюс смущён и растерян, он больше не играет и не кажется старше своих лет. Он выдерживает взгляд Альфреда и медленно поворачивается. Сдвигает папье-маше, ставит ладони на гладкую поверхность, оглядываясь через плечо, и нагибается.

Альфред подходит к господину Брюсу и видит, как часто тот дышит. Если сейчас он расплачется или сбежит, Альфред вряд ли найдёт силы продолжить. Кто кого на самом деле наказывает?

Следующие несколько минут Альфред сжимает зубы и старается дышать ровнее. Разумеется, он не замахивается — у Альфреда и в мыслях нет причинять ему сильную боль. Господин Брюс молчит и вздрагивает от каждого удара. Влажные ладони начинают скользить по столу. Брюки после придётся выбросить.

— Мы закончили, — глухо говорит Альфред, отсчитывая десять ударов. — Можете повернуться.

Господин Брюс слушается. Он некрасиво покраснел пятнами, губы искусаны, но плакать не собирается. Альфред кладёт в сторону розгу и приподнимает его подбородок.

— Не заставляйте применять меня силу, господин Брюс. Вы прекрасно знаете, что больше у меня никого нет, только вы. Вы знаете, что я никого не люблю так сильно, как вас, и готов убить, украсть, пытать — что угодно. Но не старайтесь меня обмануть. И, если вы меня вынудите, это повторится снова.

— Я понял, Альфред.

Господин Брюс внимательно смотрит ему в глаза и нерешительно утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Альфред чувствует — он всё ещё дрожит.


End file.
